


Capt's Log

by hardeight



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatlogs, M/M, This is ridiculous, i'm sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardeight/pseuds/hardeight
Summary: there is literally 0% sense to any of this, but





	

Gotsulued: CONSIDER ME CRUSHED !!  
Gotsulued: you guys have no idea, he’s so sweet and funny   
Starmanov32: Is it spock???  
Starmanov32: are you crushing on spock????  
Gotsulued: LEAVE   
Gotsulued: he’s not funny or sweet at all   
T-Kirkx: harsh   
T-Kirkx: is it bones   
Gotsulued: jfc NO they’re both not funny or sweet, it’s ben   
T-Kirkx: i mean bones is pretty funny   
Starmanov32: BEN O  
Starmanov32: Wait who is Ben  
T-Kirkx: and sweet when he wants to be but y’know   
Gotsulued: you can date him then, he's all yours   
Starmanov32: ISNT BEN A JOCK   
Gotsulued: yes he is but he’s really amazing   
Gotsulued: we have so much in common   
Gotsulued: do you think we could legally get married yet or nah   
T-Kirkx: go for it   
T-Kirkx: you can propose with a candy ring   
Starmanov32: HAHAHA I THINK I HAVE ONE LEFT OVER FROM HALLOWEEN  
Starmanov32: Oops  
Starmanov32: There we go, capt’s log is a bitch   
Gotsulued: was that a pun   
Gotsulued: also i hate both of you   
T-Kirkx: that was fucking legendary   
T-Kirkx: brb texting bones   
Starmanov32: Of course I’m legendary   
Starmanov32: Legen-dairy   
Starmanov32: mooooo   
Starmanov32: No ?  
T-Kirkx: he isn’t answering my text what a jerk   
T-Kirkx: also that one was terrible chek   
T-Kirkx: can’t believe i had to read that with my own two eyes   
Starmanov32: What if our eyes were made out of diamonds   
T-Kirkx: on a scale from 1 to weed, how high are you rn   
Starmanov32: 0  
Starmanov32: I'm in you-know-who's class   
Starmanov32: I need to be high to get through that  
T-Kirkx: bones enjoyed your pun too  
T-Kirkx: and alright no wonder then  
Starmanov32: THANKS MCCOY, USING CAPT’S LOG NOW JUST FOR YOU   
  


* * *

  
Thirddegreedone: “T-Kirkx: he isn’t answering my text what a jerk” Says you, I was in class  
Thirddegreedone: Trying to pay attention unlike you  
T-Kirkx: i’m more important than class  
Thirddegreedone: …………  
Gotsulued: bones tell ben to get his ass over here  
Thirddegreedone: What makes you think I talk to Ben  
Gotsulued: you talk to everyone   
Thirddegreedone: I think you’re getting me mixed up with Jimmy  
T-Kirkx: true  
T-Kirkx: i’m a friend slut  
Starmanov32: T-Kirkx: i’m a slut  
T-Kirkx: well that too  
Gotsulued: not lately  
T-Kirkx: shhhh  
Gotsulued: BONES  
Thirddegreedone: Yes  
Gotsulued: BEN  
Thirddegreedone: Yes, on it  
Gotsulued: thank you  
Starmanov32: I have no idea what’s going on  
T-Kirkx: lenny is winging it  
Starmanov32: That explains nothing  
Thirddegreedone: Sulu in return you can tell Jimmy to stop sitting on my foot  
Gotsulued: stop sitting on the poor guy's foot  
Gotsulued: unless you got a foot fetish jim  
Starmanov32: ew  
T-Kirkx: tell bones to stop filling up the ENTIRE COUCH THEN what a jerk   
Thirddegreedone: ……  
T-Kirkx: also i don’t have a foot fetish esp not lenny’s feet  
T-Kirkx: they smell really bad  
T-Kirkx: help i think bones is going to kill me  
T-Kirkx: I’M BEINg KILLED  
Starmanov32: That’s sad  
T-Kirkx: THANK YOU FOR THE SYMPATHY YOU GIANT EGGPLANT  
Scotty50: Whtthe fuckis happening in here yre all insane  
Scotty50: 200 messages I dident ask forthis  
Thirddegreedone: Jimmy died  
Starmanov32: Still sad  
Gotsulued: rip  
Thirddegreedone: I tickled him too hard  
Scotty50: Wehns the wedding  
Gotsulued: me and ben are getting married in a month  
Scotty50: Dont even kno who ben is  
Scotty50: Iwas talking about Jim and Len  
Gotsulued: he’s my husband  
T-Kirkx: hey every1 i’m alive  
T-Kirkx: ALRIGHT OK FALSES ALAMRS BYE  
Scotty50: I’m leveing

**Author's Note:**

> who knows, man. i barely even remember writing this


End file.
